Juegos de Venganza
by Hikari Ishikawa
Summary: Después de unos cuantos ires y venires, el que ríe último ríe mejor ¿ne? One-shot. Dedicado para el cumpleaños de Syusuke.


_Nya, como buena admiradora de Fuji y CIA me veo en la obligación de escribir algo de él para su cumpleaños, aunque no tenga que ver cien por ciento con él. El título no le hagan mucho caso, sólo momentos de ocio y un rato para reír después de ver semejante decepción por el final de PoT._

_**Personajes:**__ Yuuta & Syusuke Fuji y Hajime Mizuki._

_Nunca está demás decir que los personajes no son míos aunque con esto apelaré -.- Konomi Takeshi maltrató a varios._

-

**Juegos de Venganza**

Yuuta se encontraba sentado en la mesita de su habitación mientras escribía afanosamente en unos papelitos la invitación para los demás por su tan esperado cumpleaños.

—Te inbito para mi fiesta de cumpleaños este Sábado a las cuatro de la tarde, cumplo ceis. Te espero —leyó lo que había escrito en voz alta sin notar la presencia de su hermano mayor en su habitación.

—Invito se escribe con V y seis con S —rió Syusuke al poder ver la notita.

—¡No te metas aniki! —le reprendió Yuuta cuando trataba de corregir disimuladamente su error con su manita. Luego de eso empujó al chico para finalmente sacarlo de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con llave; así seguiría en su ardua tarea de invitar a todos su amigos a su fiesta.

Era el primer cumpleaños "masivo" del chico, quien había reclamado justicia al ver que el año pasado a su hermano mayor se lo habían celebrado de igual —o mejor, según Yuuta— manera.

—

Una cantidad considerable de niños estaban jugando en el patio de la casa de la familia Fuji. Unos perseguían desesperadamente una pelota, otros corrían escondiéndose tras cualquier cosa que no los delatara, mientras uno contaba como podía hasta veinte.

Después de unos cuantos minutos sale Yuuta con ropa nueva, aparentemente recién regalada mientras todos sus invitados estaban ya sentados en ambos costados de la mesa esperándolo. Anteriormente había derramado el helado en su pantalón y Yumiko tuvo que ir a limpiarlo y eventualmente cambiarle toda la vestimenta a reclamo del menor, quien ya había visto algunos de sus regalos agarrando la camiseta que hacía tiempo había soñado.

Yuuta se acomodó en su silla observando con admiración el gran pastel con seis velitas. Syusuke estaba sentada a su lado y todos los demás presentes cantaron en coro el cumpleaños al festejado, que no apartaba los ojos de la torta.

—Yuuta, tienes que soplar las velas ahora —le indicaba su hermano mayor.

—Ya lo sé, aniki.

Soplar las velas fue lo peor que le pudo pasar a Fuji menor. Syusuke tenía otra intención de por medio cuando le dijo aquello.

Yuuta apagó las velas y por detrás su hermano estaba listo para empujarlo hacia la torta ya que estaba exactamente frente al pastel. Syusuke sólo veía la silueta y con sus manitos empujó al pequeño sin medir consecuencias... resultado: el rostro completo del chico cubierto por el pastel de frambuesa mientras su hermana miraba atónita aquella escena y Syusuke... pues, el joven se tapó la boca con ambas manos en señal de haber hecho algo malo, muy malo, sin contar que los demás presentes reían abiertamente por lo sucedido sonrojando de sobremanera al afectado.

—¡Syusuke Fuji! —gritó Yumiko.

—¡Aniki! —alardeó el chico completamente rojo, disimulado por la torta que cubría su cara.

—Ups...

Bien, el cumpleaños no duró mucho después, los niños tenían irse a sus respectivos hogares ya que a su edad no debían andar muy tarde. En el comedor, Yuuta abría los presentes faltantes con algunas lagrimitas. Syusuke... el chico fue castigado por aquel acontecimiento en su habitación sin poder salir de ella.

Luego de terminar, Yuuta se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta ante una eventual visita de su hermano, sólo por si acaso porque sabía que estaba regañado y su sentencia duraba una semana. Estaba seguro que algún día su querido hermano las pagaría.

_Se vengaría tarde o temprano._

—

Unos años más tarde en la escuela de los santos (?) de Saint. Rudolph, específicamente en Febrero, Yuuta practicaba tenis con sus compañeros de equipo después de clases bajo una suave llovizna. Uno de los titulares, Atsushi Kizarasu, rondaba cerca de las bancas donde se encontraban los bolsos de los chicos y escuchó sin querer un sonido de un celular, más precisamente en el de Fuji.

—¡Yuuta, tu celular! —el nombrado sólo se volteó y corrió hacia su bolso para sacar su aparato telefónico y confirmar que no era una llamada como él pensaba, más bien era una alarma donde salía claramente con unas grandes letras avisando el cumpleaños de su hermanito mayor para el día siguiente.

—Aniki... —susurró bajito, mirando hacia la nada y buscando una rápida solución para esto. Ese "esto" requería volver a su hogar cuanto antes para comprar algún regalo y por ende, perderse la práctica de mañana... lo que no era muy agradable para el joven. Y la otra razón por la cual se le dificultaban las cosas era el manager del equipo, si, Hajime Mizuki probablemente sería el más disconforme con la sola idea de que tenía que ver con ese de su mayor rival, Syusuke Fuji.

—Nfu nfu nfu... —la sola típica risa del chico proveniente a sus espaldas, provocó un leve escalofríos para Fuji que cerró fugaz su celular guardándolo nuevamente en donde estaba—. ¿Pasa algo Yuuta-kun?

—¿Eh? No, no —el rostro de no creerle que tenía Mizuki le instó a seguir hablando—, en realidad... mañana no podré venir porque debo ir a mi casa a... al cumpleaños de aniki.

—¿Syusuke Fuji? —preguntó esperando lo obvio; Yuuta asintió casi temeroso con la cabeza—. Nfu, de cumpleaños... interesante.

El castaño tragó saliva y vio como el morocho iba caminando hablando consigo mismo acerca de cosas que no podía entender muy bien, pero sin quitar su intrigante sonrisa.

Adentrada la noche, Yuuta preparaba sus cosas para partir a su casa a primera hora y cuando se dirigió al baño, Mizuki pasó con su laptop y su pijama violeta con bordes y volados incluidos, causando obligadamente la atención del muchacho de segundo año que lo miraba como si a Akazawa-buchou se le ocurriera bailarle salsa a Kaneda.

—Yuuta-kun, justo apareces cuando te necesito.

—¿Ocurre algo Mizuki-san?

—¿Irás al cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Ehh, si. Lo siento mucho Mizuki-san —Yuuta hizo unas cuantas reverencias de disculpas ante un Hajime que no cambió su postura sonriente desde un principio.

—Oh, no hay de que preocuparse, Yuuta-kun.

—

En casa de los Fuji, Yumiko preparaba un gran pastel para festejar al tensai que como siempre, llegaba con una gran sonrisa luego de los entrenamientos de la escuela. Dejó sus implementos en su habitación para luego bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y acompañar a su hermana en la cocina.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo nee-san?

—No es necesario Syusuke, tu eres el festejado, sólo siéntate por ahí —y cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, la puerta principal se abrió estrepitosamente llamando la atención de ambos hermanos que se trasladaron a la sala y viendo como Yuuta peleaba con los bolsos intentando entrar y abriendo la puerta con el pie derecho.

—¡Yuuta! —Yumiko lo apretó dejándolo casi sin aire.

—Nee-chan —se quejó el aludido—. Sólo vine por hoy, mañana me iré temprano. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños aniki.

Syusuke sonrió de oreja a oreja y viendo como Yuuta trataba de sacar una cajita mientras que su hermana aún la abrazaba, se pudo dar cuenta que era su regalo.

—

Después de la celebración familiar —y sin mayor trascendencia—, Syusuke partió a festejar con sus compañeros de Seigaku acompañado de un muy malhumorado Yuuta, que salió arrastrado a la fuerza por Yumiko para que, según ella, tomara aire y se relajase.

Antes de llegar a su destino, Yuuta divisó a simple vista, en una de esas tiendas exclusivas y sicodélicas, a un chico con el uniforme de _su_ escuela. Extrañado, miró un poco más pero antes que pudiera fijar su vista nuevamente al ventanal, el sujeto salió con dos bolsas quedando frente a frente de Syusuke, que lo observaba como si tuviera la mayor amenaza del mundo ante sus ojos, abiertos completamente.

—¡Fuji-kun! —exclamó Mizuki medio feliz, medio irónico—. Yuuta me había dicho que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—Así es —Syusuke volvió a su habitual estado poniéndose delante de Yuuta casi por inercia—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Como Yuuta no me dejó ayer en la noche explicarle todo —siguió con su infaltable sonrisa, tratando sonar _acentuadamente_ cariñoso cuando pronunciaba el nombre del Fuji menor—, tuve que venir solo a comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños, nfu nfu.

—¿Qué? —Interrumpió Yuuta mirando la bolsa—. ¿Le compraste algo Mizuki-san?

—Por supuesto, ten —le extendió una de las bolsas a Syusuke que, inspeccionó que no habrían serpientes venenosas ni nada que se le pareciese—. La otra es _tuya_, Yuuta-kun.

Ambos Fuji tomaron la bolsa con desconfianza, mirando de reojo el nombre de la tienda y mirando nuevamente a Mizuki.

—No debiste molestarte Mizuki —continuó Fuji mayor sosteniendo la bolsa como si quemara.

—Nfu nfu nfu, no es molestia en lo absoluto, Fuji-kun.

El primero en abrir el supuesto regalo fue Yuuta ya que el temor iba creciendo a medida que desenvolvía el papel. Dentro de él se encontraba una caja y dentro de la misma había un reloj con brillantes, _llamativo_pero normal. Al ver el objeto, Syusuke abrió el presente más relajado pero igual de alerta por cualquier cosa. Sacó del papel un suéter beige, con estampados brillantes y un corte en v. Y qué ironía que el tiempo estaba empeorando y el viento se acrecentaba; Syusuke no iba abrigado y la lluvia no se hizo esperar en caer...

—Que desafortunada tarde, justo ahora comenzará a llover —dramatizó Mizuki mientras se abrochaba su chaquetita morada con botones café—. Fuji-kun, es una excelente oportunidad de estrenar el suéter que te he regalado.

Syusuke no estaba para nada contento con la situación, o mejor dicho, hubiera preferido estar empapado y resfriado a contar de no haberse topado con Mizuki y su estúpido regalo inoportuno. Yuuta miraba a su hermano espantado, sabiendo claramente que pronto se vengaría de alguna forma de... esperen, en ese momento recordó algo, más bien su propio cumpleaños, ese que había prometido vengarse porque su hermano lo había empujado a la torta intencionalmente, se vengaría de Syusuke ¿no?

—Creo... creo que no te viene... _tan mal_ —musitó Yuuta bajito, suprimiendo una risita de complicidad... ¡si él no había planeado nada!

Bien. Syusuke mantuvo silencio durante todo el trayecto a juntarse con los demás chicos y todo estaba en perfectas condiciones para seguir celebrando, sin contar que se había encontrado con Mizuki, quien le había regalado un patético suéter que no le venía a su estilo y que además tuvo la obligación de ponérselo porque había comenzado a llover y todo delante de su hermano; sin contar eso, no había pasado nada relevante.

Cuando llegó, algunas risas de sus amigos —véase Momo y Eiji— no se hicieron esperar. Otros más serios se apiadaron del joven que llevaba una sonrisa cínica y desinteresada, no llegaron a burlarse descaradamente. Genial, su festejo era eso: Genial.

Yuuta no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente al llegar a su cuarto, cerrando su puerta con llave, como solía hacerlo cuando Syusuke no andaba de buen humor. Ahora que lo pensaba la venganza había llegado sola y justamente merecida al prodigio que en todo el camino venía maldiciendo desde los árboles que veía hasta su propia casa al llegar.

El tensai lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a la puerta de su hogar, fue sacarse esa cosa y apretarla fuertemente para luego tirarla por ahí en su habitación; de todas formas siempre pasaban personas pidiendo donaciones de algo y él estaría feliz de darle algo costoso al que fuera que pasara.

En un evento de coordinación con su hermano, también recordó el _feliz_cumpleaños de Yuuta cuando lo empujó hacia el pastel y sonrió maquiavélicamente, era su querido hermano pero en cambio, el morocho iba a pagar de igual forma la humillación que le hizo pasar. Sonrió ampliamente y murmuró que _se vengaría tarde o temprano_.

-

_Algo un poco estúpido y sin sentido, espero que les haya por lo menos agradado en momentos de delirio como los que paso yo ahora__ -toma aire…-: _

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SYUSUKE FUJI!**


End file.
